


a new addition.

by VLD_Fics22 (BadThingsHappen_Voltron)



Series: happy little family. - sheith fam fics. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadThingsHappen_Voltron/pseuds/VLD_Fics22
Summary: Keith and Shiro finally get a break... and a baby along with it.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: happy little family. - sheith fam fics. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654660
Kudos: 34





	a new addition.

"you alright, baby?"

"yeah," comes the generic reply. shiro goes over and sits at his husband's bedside, stroking his long, damp hair away from his face.

"that wasn't very convincing, y'know."

"bite me," keith growls, and that earns a chuckle from the other man.

"be careful, the last time you told me to bite you, you ended up with a baby growing inside you for the last nine menths."

keith throws a couple of ice chips at shiro in response, who laughs and lets him.

"hey, i wouldn't have this baby in me if you didn't get too--" he's cut off by a strong contraction, which makes him clutch the hospital bedsheets so tight that his knuckles turn white.

shiro reaches over and makes small circular motions with his thumb, which seems to help.

keith lays back and smiles up at his husband, who looks back with the same soft look.

"how did i get so lucky to have you, baby?"

"ask the universe," shiro responds, leaning over to kiss keith's forehead and brush his long hair away from his face, "it brought us together."

keith is about to reply when he's cut off by another contraction.

"think it's almost time?"

"yea, that one was closer," the other breathes out, focusing on breathing and trying not to pass out from the pain.

"hey," shiro says, cupping his love's cheek and smiling, "we're gonna meet our girl soon. ready?"

keith smiles and then groans as yet another contraction wracks his lower body, and shiro goes out to notify the doctors.

they wheel keith to l&d with shiro trailing closely behind, clutching his partner's hand with vigor.

* * *

a shrill wail fills the momentary silence of the room, and the newborn is immediately placed on keith's chest. he holds her closely and kisses the top of her head, tears streaming down both his and shiro's cheeks.

she immediately calms down after a few minutes, gazing at the new world around her with big violet-colored eyes that remind shiro so much of keith's. in fact, he's secretly glad she's got her daddy's eyes because they look so beautiful.

"she's got your eyes," he whispers to keith, who immediately grins from ear-to-ear.

they name their daughter akira shirogane, and it fits well. after their relatives visit (keith's mom and shiro's grandfather), they finally get alone time to bond with their baby girl.


End file.
